


An Unexpected Victory

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile">snapesgirl62</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Regulus: rules, brandy, celebration</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [snapesgirl62](http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Regulus: rules, brandy, celebration_.

"There are no rules against drinking brandy in the common room," Regulus tells Severus, handing him a glass, "and this _is_ a celebration."

"Of what?"

"Drink first."

Severus takes a sip and finds that he likes it. "This is good."

"Ah, but the best is yet to come."

"What _are_ we celebrating?"

Grinning, Regulus leans forward to whisper, "The loss of my virginity."

Severus blushes and looks away. _I thought you fancied me_ , he thinks, frowning, _but of course not_. "Who was it?"

"It's you."

" _What_?"

"That is, if you want—"

Severus kisses Regulus before he can change his mind.


End file.
